fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Glass
Albert Glass the First is a student at Freshwater High. He enjoys reading, thinking, breathing, and playing the violin. He is best friends with Jumbo Shrimp. He is a nerd just like his friend Jumbo. He has has a classical music upbringing. He can play the violin and loves reading books, maps, anything. He has skipped two grades ahead and is now in his first year of high school with Milo, Bea, and Oscar. He would be in 9th grade. Personality Albert is good natured and is the nicest and well behaved kid in the whole school, as said by Oscar. However, he is sometimes nervous, quiet or shy and is an easy target for bullies, like Jocktopus to which he just accepts it. He also likes to have fun and makes jokes sometimes with his friends. He is friendly and allowed Oscar to give Milo ice cream and said he needed it more than him ("Dropsy!"). His dream is to become a violinist ("Flying Fish"). Personal Life When he got an audition in the School Auditorium, he didn't get the part. He got scared by Mr. Mussels by his loud voice and swam away, crying ("Fish Out of Water"). He was the first one to be chosen in the program Oscar made ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Jocktopus said his notecard, Albert thought it was beautiful, but Jocktopus beat him up. He then got to detention for standing out in the hallway too long by Mr. Baldwin ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). He and Jumbo tried to help Milo study for his test by playing a nerdy game with robots and Helen of Fish Troy. But they fail when Milo had no idea whats going on ("Fail Fish"). Albert's counterpart in Oscar's "dream" was King Sticklers messenger. He told him that the princess was captured and Oscar said he doesn't remember him being here ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Albert had a large role when Milo got a ninja. He was bullied by Jocktopus again and Milo, Bea, and Oscar felt bad for him, so Milo tapped Jocktopus. But he punched him to a another tank and Milo found a ninja. Milo used the ninja to beat Jocktopus from making fun of Albert in a lightbulb. Albert thanked Milo for saving him and Milo says no problem. When Milo became a bully and trapped everyone in bowls, Albert was the last one standing and when Milo looked at him to see if he's doing anything, Albert just standed there, frozen and sweating. When Milo passed by him, Albert ran to Milo and he trapped him for a ridiculous reason about stumbling to the president who may have been visiting for some "odd reason". At the end, Albert was free and was bullied by Jocktopus again ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Albert again had a big role when he is shown to be having the "dropsy". When Mr.Baldwin notices, he presses a button and Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington comes and Fishington put's Albert in a bag. When Milo sees Albert having money, free food, having someone do his homework and not getting bulled, Milo decides to fake having the disease. He is next to Albert when they fell for the trick. Milo anted to tell jokes, but Albert, still very sick says "Mother, is that you?". Oscar later gives Albert some ice cream, knowing Milo doesn't have dropsy. But Milo forces him to give it to him, and Albert tells Oscar he could give ice cream to Milo since he "needs it more than him". Later, Albert gets cured and Coach Salmons throws a recovery party for him ("Dropsy!"). Albert had another large role, even larger than before. When it was Albert's birthday, he handed out cupcakes to everyone, except Bea. She told him he probably didn't see her and it was a mistake, but Albert said that he doesn't like Bea. Bea went home and Milo told her she could hang out with Albert the whole day and he'll maybe see how nice Bea really is. She first helps when Albert couldn't open the tab in his soda can. Bea opened it, but Milo drank it and said Albert ran away screaming there was a girl he didn't like getting germs all over his soda. When Albert was eating his sandwich, Bea came and told him she heard he loves to play the fiddle. Albert corrected her and told her he plays violin. Then, Bea pulls out a pink violin with broken strings and plays it, but it was so bad Albert's head cracked and his brain popped open. She then opened the door for Albert when he was holding a big stack of books. He thanks her, which makes Bea think he's her friend now, but he still doesn't like her. The next day after Bea got some ideas from Shellsea, Bea went to Albert's house. She gave him tickets to the Swirlies and a friendship bracelet. Albert did not feel comfortable watching the Swirlies with Bea. Milo tried to help Albert by putting butter on the bracelet, making Albert's fin slip out. He laughs and goes away, but Albert slipped and fell in the toilet. Bea, Oscar and Milo then jumps in to save him. They manage to get him out. Milo told Albert he has to like Bea now since she saved his life, but Albert still doesn't like her. Bea now doesn't care what other people think of her. Albert then giggles and says he does like her. He said the reason why he didn't like her is because she is so desperate for people to like her, which is so obnoxious. He then held out his hand and asks Bea if they want to be friends. When Bea was about to hold his fin, Albert gets a friendship bracelet on their writ and everyone laughs. But then dehydrates (along with Milo, Oscar, and Bea) cause of no water and falls in the toilet again. ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Milo became giant after he went to the big tank, Albert told everyone that Milo said he was going to lift a statue, and then he did. Also when Milo grew extremely big and went to Freshwater High, Albert screamed with all the other students when they all saw him ("Big Fish"). When Dr. Frog called Albert to read his poem in poetry class, his poem was "Bunnies, bunnies, from here to there, I love you bunnies, everywhere" ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). When Bea, Oscar, Milo, and Esmargot were watching Brandon Bubbler on TV, Albert asked if anyone wanted to go with him to see Brandon at his concert. Bea wondered where Albert came from, but Albert was sitting next to them the whole time. Esmargot put slime on Albert's face to make him visible. Albert thanks her, and they both head off to get tickets for the concert ("Dollars and Fish"). When Milo asked the boys what the most radicalist thing they could think of Albert said ninjas. Albert thought the boys team will win for sure when Milo showed them the plan for their float. In the boys float, Albert activated the controls, and shot the girls float with the "macho laser". When the girls float was coming towards the boys and was about to destroy it, Milo ordered Albert to drive their float away, but Albert's fins weren't strong enough to move the control, making the boys have to abandon ship ("Fish Floaters"). Appearance Albert is a light green, transparent glass fish with a visible floating brain in his head. He has brown hair, which is shown to be taken off when he's napping, so he probably wears a wig, and has a brown shirt with a black tie. He is not a jellyfish because he would have long tentacles and jellyfish don't have brains. Relationships Jumbo Shrimp Jumbo and Albert are the best of friends. They are both nerds and love hanging out with each other. Since Jumbo doesn't talk in the series much, they never had a real speaking interaction so far. Bea Goldfishberg It is revealed he doesn't like Bea, at first for an unknown reason. He thinks she get's germs all over his drink and his head cracked open when Bea played the violin. At the end, Albert finally becomes friends with Bea, saying he didn't like her cause she was trying so hard for people to like her, which is obnoxious. That means starting from this episode, Albert is Bea's friend and has a good relationship with her ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). He and Bea danced at his Recovery Party ("Dropsy!"). Milo Albert is Milo's friend and enjoys hanging out with him. Milo wanted to protect him from Jocktopus, which Albert greatly appreciates. He tried to help Milo study for his test so he can pass, but unfortunately failed ("Fail Fish"). Bea asks Milo and Oscar if they hang out with Albert. They said they do all the time and even has nicknames for each other. Milo put butter on the friendship bracelet so Albert could escape ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Oscar Like Milo, Albert is Oscar's friend and likes hanging out with him. Oscar once volunteered to do Albert's homework when he was sick, making that warm his "sick" little heart ("Dropsy!"). He also plays strategy games with Oscar, like when he, Jumbo and Oscar played one to help Milo pass his test ("Fail Fish). When Bea questions Milo and Oscar if they hang out with Albert, they respond they hang out with him all the time, and even has nicknames for each other ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Finberley Albert was passing out cupcakes for people that he likes. And he started with Finberley. Meaning that him and Finberley are good friends ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). They were also talking to each other once, saying how funny the word "algae" sounds ("Underwater Boy"). Esmargot Albert and Esmargot went on a lunch date ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Esmargot put slime on Albert's face to make him visible. Him and Esmargot went together to get tickets to the Brandon Bubbler concert ("Dollars and Fish"). Background information *Albert is in the map club and loves the unfolding part. *He doesn't like it when people stare at his brain. *He was dating Esmargot in Doris Flores Gorgeous. *Although he didn't like Bea in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", earlier episodes show he does have a good relationship with her, like dancing with her in the recovery party and with Bea feeling bad for him being bullied by Jocktopus ("Dropsy!", "Milo Gets a Ninja"). *His organs are shown in his body and his head could break open, and his brain and eyeballs could float away. *When he drinks any type of liquid, they are shown inside his head, flooding it up ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *He plays the violin ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). *He sleeps in a Water Experiment tank ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" "Flying Fish"). *Not counting Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Bud, Albert appears the most out of any other character. Appearances *"Bea Stays in the Picture" *"Fish Sleepover Party" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Doris Flores Gorgeous" *"Underwater Boy" *"Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus" *"Bea Becomes an Adult Fish" *"Queen Bea" *"Fail Fish" *"Funny Fish" *"Baldwin the Super Fish" *"Dances with Wolf Fish" *"The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish" *"Milo Gets a Ninja" *"Dropsy!" *"Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" *"Big Fish" *"The Dark Side Of The Fish" *"Dollars and Fish" *"Fish Floaters" *"Flying Fish" *"Two Clams in Love" *"Legend of the Earth Troll" *"Parasite Fright" *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" Category:Characters Category:Freshwater High students Category:Fish